1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi window providing apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi window providing apparatus and method that display a display window corresponding to a display mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a touch-screen is a device that detects the presence and location of a touch in a display area, thereby allowing a touch input on the display area. The touch-screen is generally formed by assembling a touch panel together with a display and use of such a device has continuously increased due to its convenience. According to developments of central processing units and memory embedded in devices, mobile devices having wider screens have been developed.
Accordingly, the mobile devices may display more pieces of information on the screens, and a necessity for displaying display windows of diverse modes on the screens has arisen. Thus, a technology capable of displaying display windows of diverse modes on the screens of mobile devices, executing applications through display windows, and effectively determining display modes of application execution screens is required. Furthermore, a technology capable of effectively setting and changing display modes of application execution windows displayed on the screens of mobile devices is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.